


Meetings

by Spacecadet72



Category: Lois Lane: Fallout - Gwenda Bond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: A few weeks before Lois's high school graduation, she and Clark finally meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> This was written for htbthomas for Yuletide 2016. I had a lot of fun with the prompt, so I hope you like it!

I made sure my door was locked before sitting down at my desk and opening up my laptop. My hands only shook slightly with excitement and nerves. I clicked on the Skype icon and waited impatiently as the opening logo and sounds played. I was about to see SmallvilleGuy for the first time.

Well, not just SmallvilleGuy anymore. Clark.

He had finally told me his name during a date in the World’s game yesterday. I couldn’t help my widening smile at the memory.

_“Well, I guess I should start with my name.”_

_“That would be a helpful bit of information,” I said, leaning into him with a smile._

_He shifted so that there was space between us and stuck out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Lois Lane. I’m Clark Kent.”_

_“Clark,” I said, feeling the way the name moved around in my mouth. I liked it. “Clark.”_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Clark calling me on Skype. His icon was a picture of Shelby, so I didn’t have any advance notice of what he looked like. I trusted him, and knew that he wasn’t some creep lying about his age to girls online, but there was something a little terrifying about this moment. What if things were different now? In a bad way?

He’d been a constant in my life for the past several years and now that I was on the edge of several big changes--graduating from high school, going to college, moving out of the house--I didn’t want my relationship with SmallvilleGuy--Clark--to go away.

I let out a shaky breath and accepted the call.

There was a moment as the video loaded, and then there he was, on my screen.

Neither of us spoke for several beats, just taking each other in. It was really him.

“Hi, Clark,” I said softly, smiling widely, feeling almost shy, which wasn’t a feeling I was used to dealing with.

He was sitting down, so it was hard to tell, but he looked tall. He was attractive, with a mess of dark hair and nerdy glasses. Actually, aside from not having green skin, he looked fairly similar to his avatar in the Worlds game.

“Hi, Lois.”

There were a few more beats of silence and then I couldn’t take it anymore, my shyness gone.

“It’s good to see you, finally. As a real person, that is, and not an alien,” I said, laughing slightly to hide my nervousness.

Clark laughed with me, but it sounded forced and he rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck.

“About that,” he said, lowering his hand and looking me straight in the eyes. “There’s a reason my parents didn’t want me to tell you who I was.”

“I’m guessing it was more than just your typical stranger danger?” I asked, my nervousness growing as he spoke. What was he trying to say?

He took in a deep breath before continuing. “Lois, that flying person you and your dad saw in Kansas all those years ago...it was me.”

“It was you?” I asked slowly, my brain not quite processing the words.

Clark nodded.

“You can fly? How?”

Clark proceeded to tell me about how his parents had found him as a baby, in a spaceship and how he had found out recently that he was from another planet--Krypton--which explained his supernatural powers, like the flight and super strength among others.

After he had finished telling me everything, we just sat there in silence as I took in everything and he waited for my reaction.

“Well, I get why your parents didn’t want you to tell me who you were,” I said finally.

“Are you...okay with all this?” Clark asked, and he looked so nervous that I wouldn’t be.

“Well, I haven’t run screaming from the room yet,” I said with half a smile. He smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes, and I sighed. Downplaying this with a joke wasn’t the best way to handle this.

“Clark, this is amazing. You’re amazing. Yes, it’s a lot to take in, but thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Clark’s answering smile then was small and somewhat shaky, but real. “That means a lot, Lois, thank you.”

I still wasn’t done processing everything he had told me and I knew I would have lots more questions once I had, but this wasn’t going to break us. It would only make us stronger.

* * *

  

_Four Years Later_

Clark slid a plate with eggs and bacon in front of me, and I smiled blearily at him. “You are amazing, did you know that?”

He smiled and sat down with his own plate. “I think you’ve told me once or twice. Usually when it involves me cooking for you.”

I hummed my agreement around a bite of scrambled eggs. “I’d love you even if you couldn’t, but I am so glad you can cook.”

Clark huffed out a laugh and continued eating.

“I survived on a lot of takeout and frozen dinners before I met you,” I said before picking up a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

“I’m glad I’m able to bring something to the relationship,” he said dryly.

I snorted. “Oh, please, like your cooking is all you bring to the table.”

Clark simply smiled, a soft, affectionate smile and I had to stifle a lovesick sigh at the sight. I glanced at my watch. “I gotta get to work,” I said as I shoveled in a couple more bite of eggs.

“Thanks for breakfast,” I said, standing up to kiss him gently before running off to grab my purse and slip on my shoes. “I’ll see you later,” I called out as I rushed out the door, barely hearing his faint “see you” as the door closed behind me.

* * *

 

“Lois, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Perry said later that morning, coming up to my desk. I was in the middle of a sentence, and didn’t look up as I kept typing.

“Just a second, Perry. I want to finish this sentence,” I said, typing more quickly. After a few more seconds, I took my hands off the keyboard and looked up. “What did you want, Perry?”

“We just hired a new reporter, and I’m showing him around the bullpen. Lois, this is Clark Kent.” Perry gestured to the tall, dark haired man standing next to him.

Clark smiled, and reached up to fiddle with his glasses. He hadn’t worn them during most of our skype chats, so it took some getting used to the first time I saw him in them, but it was a nice touch. And a nice look for him.

I stood up and extended my hand to shake his, a wide smile of my own blooming across my lips.

“It’s nice to meet you, Clark,” I said, my smile turning mischievous.

Clark smiled back and shook my hand firmly. “It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Lane.”

I had to hold back my laughter.

Perry narrowed his eyes and looked between the two of us. “Have you two met before?”

The laughter wouldn’t be contained any longer. I nodded. “We had a couple of classes together at MetU.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “It was more than a few classes. That’s where we met, actually. Lois and I are dating.”

Perry laughed. “You’d think I would have picked up on that. No hanky panky in the office,” he said, looking at both of us.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. “You got it, Chief.”

Clark gave me a smile and a little wave as Perry led him off to finish the rest of the tour. I smiled as I went back to my article. I had spent so long knowing who Clark was without actually knowing who he was, and now that I knew his name and his secret and could actually see him every day...I wondered if I would be able to convince Perry to let Clark and I partner on stories.

A little while later Clark came back over to my desk no Perry in sight.

“Tour over?” I asked with a smile as I leaned back in my chair and flexed my fingers after typing for so long.

Clark nodded. “I was just about to head to my desk,” he said with a nod to a desk only a few down from mine, “but I thought I’d stop by and say hi first.”

“Hi,” I said, my smile softening as I realized I was really going to get to work with him, see him every day. “I didn’t realize you were starting today.” I’d known he’d gotten the job, but he hadn’t said anything about his start date.

Clark shrugged. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised,” I said, standing up to move closer to him. I still had to look up at him because he was so tall, but I wasn’t so far away from him now. “Not as surprised as Perry, though.”

Clark laughed. “I would have thought you would have said something.”

I shook my head and reached my hand out to rest on his arm. “Nah. This is more fun, don’t you think?”

He looked down at me with that smile that almost made me melt, and I was about ready to forget all about my promise to Perry about no “hanky panky” in the office. I started to lean in, when a voice interrupted us.

“Lois, why don’t I have the story about the Mayor yet?”

I stepped back from Clark with a sigh. “I’m just about finished Perry. You should have it in the next twenty minutes.”

“I should let you get back to work,” Clark said, taking a step back.

I nodded. “I’m not the only one who needs to get back to work,” I said, giving him a smirk before turning and sitting back down at my desk.

I paused to watch him walk away before turning back to my story. I was just typing up the last paragraph when there was a little ding and an IM notification popped up in the bottom corner of my screen.

I opened the chat box and grinned.

 **Clark Kent:** _Do you think IM flirting counts as hanky panky?_

 **Lois Lane** : _As long as Perry doesn’t see it…_

I glanced up to see Clark grinning at me. I shook my head fondly and turned back to my computer screen.

 **Lois Lane:** _Just like old times, huh?_

**Clark Kent:** _Was just about to say the same thing._

**Lois Lane:** _Part of me misses it._

**Clark Kent:** _Yeah, but now I can look up and see you, which is so much better._

I couldn’t help sneaking another glance. He was looking at me again, and I couldn’t fight the wide grin.

 **Lois Lane:** _You’re right. This is so much better._


End file.
